A la fin, c'est l'eau qui gagne
by Alienigena
Summary: Dans le palais mental de Sherlock, il y a une trappe. Elle a toujours été là, tout au fond. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment préoccupé. Mais une nuit, après la mort de Mary, le vent d'Est vient s'asseoir au bord de son lit et lui murmurer que la vérité est là, sous cette planche de bois qu'il n'a jamais essayé d'ouvrir...
1. The East Wind is coming

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fic (oui, je sais, je sais, je plaide coupable pour celles que j'ai commencées et pas encore terminées, mais si tout va bien, je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme d'écriture un peu plus intensif après une période de "flottement"), et me voici revenue à mes anciennes amours : après Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock BBC. Je pensais à cette histoire depuis un certain temps, et OldGirl, que je remercie chaleureusement, a posté sur un autre site un défi de fanfic qui m'a immédiatement inspirée : la pièce mystère. Cette histoire repose donc sur l'existence d'une pièce secrète, bien planquée - et donc, évidemment, sur le palais mental de Sherlock. Une de mes obsessions, je sais._

 _Je me suis heurtée à un problème de cohérence : dans une autre de mes fics, "The drugs don't work", écrite il y a relativement longtemps, j'ai mentionné un certain "Victor Trevor", en reprenant un des personnage de Conan Doyle. Problème : dans la saison 4 de Sherlock, Victor Trevor est le meilleur ami de Sherlock quand il est petit... Donc, juste pour clarifier les choses, je changerai probablement le nom de Victor dans mon ancienne fic, mais pour l'instant j'ai la flemme de le faire, donc il n'y a pas eu de Victor dans la vie de Sherlock, à part celui qui est mentionné dans la série. Voilà voilà._

 _Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas trop comment gérer le tutoiement / vouvoiement dans ce fandom, j'ai donc opéré des changement par rapport à la VF : Molly et Sherlock se tutoient, et j'ai longuement hésité pour Lestrade et Mycroft, et j'ai opté pour un mélange, en espérant qu'il ne sonne pas trop bizarrement (je n'arrive pas à les faire se tutoyer mais comme j'aime bien l'idée que ces deux-là soient en réalité plus proches que ce qui est montré dans la série, j'ai aussi du mal avec le vouvoiement). Je fais quelques références à "The drugs don't work", mais rien d'incompréhensible si vous ne l'avez pas lue. En revanche, warning : le thème est le même (drogue et compagnie), couplé à celui de la folie, et même si je pense ne choquer personne, je préfère prévenir, comme d'hab. Je n'écris pas vraiment de choses très légères, mais il n'y a jamais rien de gore non plus._

 _Petite explication concernant le titre : il s'agit d'une citation de Fred Vargas, une auteure que j'adore. Je pense que ledit titre s'expliquera de lui-même au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, qui comptera normalement trois chapitres. John est le grand absent de cette histoire, parce que j'avais envie de parler de Mycroft (que j'adore toujours autant) et de Molly. Avec Sherlock et son palais mental au centre, bien évidemment. Le premier chapitre commence à la fin du deuxième épisode de la saison 4, dans la nuit qui suit l'anniversaire de Sherlock._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : The East Wind is coming**

 _"Rendez-vous compte de l'infinie patience de l'eau qui passe sur ces galets. Et eux qui se laissent faire, alors que la rivière est en train de manger toutes leurs aspérités, l'air de rien. A la fin, c'est l'eau qui gagne."_ (Fred Vargas, _Dans les bois éternels_ )

.

Il n'avait pas _toujours_ eu du mal à s'endormir le soir. Enfant, il dormait même plutôt bien. _Peu_ , certes, mais _bien_. Les insomnies étaient apparues lorsque Eurus avait commencé à vouloir « jouer » au milieu de la nuit avec Sherlock et des couteaux de cuisine. Il avait caché les couteaux, dormi devant la porte de son frère, veillé des heures et des heures. Puis Eurus, lasse de chercher les objets tranchants qu'il s'ingéniait à faire disparaître, avait troqué ses lames contre une boîte d'allumettes.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vraiment dormi depuis cette nuit-là. Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en sursaut vers trois heures du matin et de se lever, pris de panique, avant de réaliser que des années s'étaient écoulées et que Sherlock ne risquait plus rien. Du moins, de la part de leur sœur. Oncle Rudy s'en était assuré, avant de laisser le fardeau sur les épaules de son neveu. Trop tôt, bien trop tôt, mais ce n'était pas de la faute de son oncle s'il était mort alors que Mycroft était à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

Il regarda son radioréveil. 2h47. Il s'était couché deux heures auparavant et n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil, certain que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire s'il s'endormait. Peut-être lady Smallwood avait-elle raison, et avec elle Lestrade et John Watson, qui l'avertissaient depuis des mois : il s'épuisait à la tâche, il en faisait « trop », et s'il continuait ainsi, il finirait par s'effondrer. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer, parce qu'il devait, entre autres menues responsabilités, comme par exemple coordonner le MI5 et le MI6, s'occuper de Sherlock (et il s'agissait, et de loin, de la plus ardue des tâches qui lui avaient été confiées, étant donné la propension de son frère à se jeter au-devant du danger, comme s'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que mourir).

Sherlock. Qui, fidèle à lui-même, avait choisi, conseillé par Mary, de descendre aux enfers pour sauver John. Qui avait replongé dans la drogue, défié un dangereux criminel, et failli mourir plusieurs fois dans le processus.

Mycroft se leva avec plus de brusquerie qu'il n'était nécessaire. S'il ne pouvait pas dormir, autant travailler. Peut-être s'endormirait-il, vaincu par la fatigue, sur un des dossiers ennuyeux à souhaits qu'il devait traiter cette semaine. Tout, même la moins intéressante des affaires internationales, serait préférable aux pensées qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit comme un poisson dans son bocal. Quelque chose ne va pas pas, l'avertissait une petite voix intérieure. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ignorait quoi.

Il extirpa son téléphone portable personnel de la poche de son pyjama – un téléphone allumé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, dont Mycroft n'avait donné le numéro qu'à un nombre extrêmement restreint de personnes –, jeta un coup d'œil machinal à l'écran… et sentit la sueur perler sur son front avant même de réaliser le problème. Etrange, comme son corps réagissait avant son esprit.

L'appareil était éteint.

Le téléphone personnel de Mycroft n'était _jamais_ éteint, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il devait pouvoir être contacté d'urgence à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit au cas où son frère fasse n'importe quoi encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir éteint par inadvertance. En presque vingt ans, cela n'était jamais arrivé. _Jamais_.

Avait-il inconsciemment oublié de le recharger, las qu'il était de la stupidité et des tendances suicidaires de son frère ? S'agissait-il tout simplement d'un problème de batterie ? L'appareil avait-il rendu l'âme (après tout, il avait fidèlement rempli son rôle depuis des années, il pouvait avoir tout simplement cessé de fonctionner) ? Mycroft pressa le bouton vert et le portable s'alluma aussitôt. Pas de panne, batterie à moitié chargée. Six appels en absence, trois messages vocaux. La sueur jaillit par tous les pores de sa peau et il posa sa main contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

 _Vous avez trois nouveaux messages._

Sherlock était mort, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Deux minutes d'inattention de la part de son frère avaient suffi pour qu'il se fasse tuer et…

 _Hier, à 23h20. Mycroft ? Mycroft, c'est Gregory. Pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous me rappeler dès que possible ?_

Un bip. Sherlock était mort, et Lestrade, dont la voix tremblait clairement, n'osait pas le lui annoncer par répondeur interposé. Mycroft essuya la sueur qui coulait à présent sur son front, le long de son nez, de ses tempes…

 _Hier, à 23h26. Mycroft, merde, je croyais que ce portable était toujours allumé ! J'ai besoin de vous. Je ne peux pas aller à Baker Street et j'ai besoin que vous preniez le relais auprès de Sherlock._ (Un silence.) _S'il-te-plaît, rappelle-moi._

Tout ce que Mycroft comprit du message, ce fut que son frère n'était pas mort, après tout. Il en éprouva un intense soulagement qui l'empêcha d'écouter le début du message suivant.

… _Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais sache que Molly va prendre ma place, finalement. Juste au cas où ça t'intéresse, Sally a été poignardée par un inconnu dans la rue et sa vie est en danger. Je sais que l'empathie n'est pas vraiment ton point fort, mais…_ (Un silence. Un soupir.) _Oh, et puis laisse tomber._

De nouveau, un bip, puis une voix métallique qui lui proposait d'effacer ou de conserver les messages reçus. Mycroft raccrocha et ferma les yeux. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Il esquissa un geste pour rappeler Lestrade, lui proposer son aide, mais quelque chose le retint. Il lui fallait malgré tout vérifier que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Sherlock, s'assurer que tout allait bien, ou du moins pas trop mal.

 _C'est toujours Sherlock d'abord, et ensuite, éventuellement, très éventuellement, le reste du monde, hein ?_

Un jour, Lestrade lui avait fait cette remarque, et elle s'était imprimée au fer rouge dans le cerveau de l'aîné des Holmes. Mais oui, évidemment, c'était toujours _Sherlock d'abord_. Mycroft laissa le doigt appuyé quelques secondes sur le 5 de son vieux téléphone. Le 3 était pour Gregory, le 4 pour Mrs Hudson, le 5 pour Miss Hooper, le 6 pour John – tout simplement dans l'ordre apparition de la vie de son frère, le 2 étant réservé à Sherlock, et le 1 à Sherrinford. Pendant très longtemps, il n'avait eu que deux numéros enregistrées sur son portable.

 _Bonjour, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Molly. Je suis dans mon bureau, bien au frais…_

Mycroft déglutit péniblement. Gregory avait pourtant dit que la légiste allait prendre le relais auprès de Sherlock. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ?

 _Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas_ , se répétait-il. _Tu es juste complètement paranoïaque. Il y a des centaines d'explications rationnelles…_

Mais il avait déjà appuyé sur le chiffre 2. Les deux premières sonneries lui semblèrent abominablement longues. Si Sherlock ne répondait pas…

\- Mycroft ?

 _Oh, merci, Dieu auquel je ne crois absolument pas._

La voix de Sherlock semblait lointaine, voilée, incertaine, mais c'était bien celle de son frère, et Mycroft avait rarement été aussi heureux de l'entendre.

\- Sherlock, est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, réalisant soudainement qu'appeler au milieu de la nuit était complètement déplacé et ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Molly est avec toi ? ajouta-t-il, espérant que Sherlock, qui était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme, ne remarquerait pas l'incongruité de son appel. Je peux lui parler ?

\- Elle est dans le salon, répondit le détective. Hé, où vas-tu ?

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, dit-il prudemment. Je suis chez moi.

\- Je ne te parlais pas. Reviens, espèce de lâche ! s'exclama Sherlock, visiblement en colère. Tu ne m'as pas donné de travail ! Est-ce que tu aurais peur de mon frère ? Reviens, je te dis !

Si Sherlock était en train de parler à (ou de hurler sur) quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment dans sa chambre, peut-être était-il temps, maintenant, de paniquer pour de bon ?

\- A qui parles-tu ?

\- Au vent d'Est, répondit le plus jeune des Holmes sur le ton de l'évidence, et le cœur de Mycroft cessa de battre pendant une seconde.

 _Ne panique pas. C'est une hallucination. Ca fait plusieurs jours déjà que Sherlock délire régulièrement. Tu en as déjà été témoin auparavant. Rien qu'une hallucination._

\- Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de toi, murmura Sherlock.

\- _Elle_ ? répéta Mycroft faiblement, les genoux flageolants.

Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Eurus s'était échappé. Elle était dans la chambre de son frère. Prête à le tuer. Avec un couteau de cuisine, probablement. Mycroft, les jambes comme du coton, se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. S'il n'y avait pas eu de chaise, il se serait probablement effondré à terre. Il ne pouvait pas parler, pas bouger, et même respirer lui semblait compliqué. Il essaya d'atteindre son autre téléphone posé sur la table à cinquante centimètres de lui, pour donner l'alarme, envoyer une équipe d'urgence au 221B, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi – mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il était pétrifié, changé en statue, les pieds et les jambes profondément enfoncés dans le sol, lesté de plomb, botté de marbre.

\- Mycroft ? Tu es toujours là ?

Il voulait répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa langue aussi était paralysée. Il avait la bouche emplie de sable, ou de carton, ou peut-être de ciment.

\- Mycroft ?

Quelque chose avait changé dans la voix de Sherlock, comme s'il commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de réaction de son frère, ce qui était improbable mais possible. Lorsque Sherlock était dans une phase aiguë de désintoxication comme en ce moment, il avait tendance à percevoir plus aisément les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Mycroft, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Est-ce que… le vent d'Est est toujours avec toi ? parvint-il à articuler avec beaucoup de difficulté.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Sherlock. Elle m'a dit que si je n'arrivais pas à cesser de trembler, elle me tuerait. Je suis en train de trembler et elle n'a rien fait, donc je suppose qu'elle n'est plus là.

Le fait que son frère soit en train de trembler (et l'avoue sans problème) n'alarmait pas Mycroft outre mesure. Pour s'être malheureusement déjà occupé de Sherlock dans des situations semblables, il connaissait par cœur les symptômes du manque, et, aussi terribles qu'ils puissent être, ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville d'Eurus.

\- Pourrais-tu vérifier, s'il-te-plaît ?

Il se sentit pris en flagrant délit d'irrationalité, comme un gamin de cinq ans qui supplie ses parents de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de monstres sous son lit ou dans son placard. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait chaque soir fait silencieusement ainsi le tour de la chambre de son frère pour vérifier qu'Eurus ne s'était pas cachée dans un coin, attendant son heure. Elle était maline et savait comment jouer avec ses nerfs. Avec le recul, il se demandait même si elle n'avait pas monté toute sa mise en scène uniquement dans le but de l'épuiser, lui, afin que le jour venu, il ne soit pas en mesure de déjouer ses plans.

Le cliquetis de l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet se fit entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone, puis un froissement de draps, le silence, une inspiration sifflante.

\- Non, il n'y a personne ici.

\- Tu en es certain ? insista Mycroft.

\- Oui. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, ironisa Sherlock, je pourrais presque croire que tu es inquiet.

Mycroft ne releva pas le sarcasme. Il était soulagé, soulagé au-delà de toute expression. Tout n'avait bel et bien été qu'une hallucination. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'éprouver un soulagement aussi intense en apprenant que son petit frère, drogué au dernier degré quelques jours auparavant, était en train d'halluciner sous l'effet du manque.

Toutefois, l'emploi du pronom personnel féminin pour parler du vent d'Est n'avait rien de rassurant. De fait, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Sherlock commençait à se rappeler. Les souvenirs, émergeant des tréfonds de son inconscient, se frayaient un chemin vers la surface. Et, comme pour confirmer cette inquiétante hypothèse, le détective reprit sur un ton pensif :

\- Mycroft, j'ai découvert une nouvelle pièce dans mon palais mental. Pas dans le loft, ajouta-t-il immédiatement, anticipant probablement la réaction angoissée de son frère. Je veux dire que ce n'est pas à cause de la cocaïne. C'est… une trappe, située au sous-sol, au milieu de ma chambre forte. Et elle a commencé à bouger.

\- A bouger ? répéta l'aîné des Holmes.

\- Oui. Je sens comme un courant d'air qui provient de cet endroit.

\- Est-ce que le vent d'Est venait de la trappe ? demanda Mycroft.

La réponse fut longue à venir.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle se promène dans mon esprit.

 _Elle._ Pourquoi _elle_ ?

\- As-tu oublié les bases de la grammaire ? « Vent » est un mot masculin, à ce que je sache.

De nouveau, un silence, que Mycroft essaya désespérément d'interpréter. Puis, la voix de Sherlock, changée, méfiante, aux aguets.

\- Ta voix tremble quand tu parles du vent d'Est, fit-il remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Mycroft se mordit les lèvres. Comptez sur Sherlock pour mettre le doigt précisément ce que vous tentez de lui dissimuler. Il prit une inspiration et choisit de dévier la conversation, en priant pour que l'esprit de son frère soit suffisamment affaibli pour ne pas se rendre compte de cette manipulation basique.

\- Tu viens de m'expliquer que tu as découvert une nouvelle pièce dans ton palais mental. Excuse-moi de ne pas sauter de joie à cette annonce fracassante. Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que ça t'est arrivé, tu as failli mourir d'une overdose ? La nouvelle ne me semble pas spécialement rassurante.

Il frissonna malgré lui, essayant de ne pas trop repenser à la « visite » du palais mental de Sherlock, que ce dernier lui avait offerte dans une situation assez similaire – le jour où Mycroft avait brutalement compris à quel point son petit frère était différent, et seul, et perdu, et à quel point lui-même était responsable de cette situation.

\- Non, je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Sherlock avec agacement. Les pièces que j'ouvrais lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de la drogue étaient toutes magnifiques, et elles s'ouvraient sans difficulté. Là, c'est plutôt comme si… comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, essayait de sortir de la trappe. J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Est-ce que le nom de « Victor » te dit quelque chose ?

Mycroft sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Evidemment, Sherlock ne pouvait pas savoir ce que sa question avait d'ironique. Et, pour la dix millième fois depuis qu'il avait endossé le fardeau familial, alors qu'il n'était qu'un trop jeune homme pour porter le poids d'une telle responsabilité, il se demanda s'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. S'il avait le droit de mentir ainsi à ses parents, à son frère, de prolonger le mensonge involontairement initié par Sherlock des années auparavant, parce qu'il n'avait pu supporter la mort de son ami et la culpabilité de leur sœur.

Que pouvait-il répondre sans se trahir ?

\- Victor est un prénom assez commun, déclara-t-il, et je vois mal comment il pourrait être lié au vent d'Est dont tu m'as parlé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi « elle » et pas « il » ? s'enquit-il en essayant de ne pas montrer toute l'importance qu'il attachait à la réponse.

Sherlock, dont l'esprit affaibli par la drogue et le manque n'avait clairement pas retrouvé son niveau habituel, ne se rendit pas compte de la façon dont son frère revenait au sujet qui l'intéressait, et lui répondit, toute méfiance envolée :

\- Je ne sais pas. Généralement, j'entends seulement la voix du vent lorsqu'il souffle dans mon palais mental et me murmure des conseils. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une voix féminine. Mais aujourd'hui, il… elle a pris forme et s'est assise à côté de moi. Bien sûr, je sais que c'était une hallucination, mais j'ai même senti sa main sur mon front. Et j'ai eu une impression étrange, celle d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Je sais que ça semble stupide, et ça n'a duré qu'un instant, mais j'ai eu la certitude que… que je la connaissais. Je ne comprends pas.

L'aîné des Holmes ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il ne comprenait que trop bien. Les souvenirs affluaient à la conscience de son frère. Encore prisonniers de la trappe que Sherlock n'avait jusqu'ici jamais remarquée, mais qui avait toujours été là, tapie dans l'ombre de son inconscient, prisonniers mais prêts à sortir. Peut-être la drogue qu'avait prise son frère avait-elle mis en lumière les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit. Peut-être avait-il croisé quelqu'un dans la rue, qui lui avait vaguement rappelé Victor, ou même Eurus. Peut-être…

 _Arrête de réfléchir et parle-lui tant que vous le pouvez. Quand il ira mieux, tu ne pourras plus._

Il était assez ironique, songea-t-il avec amertume, qu'ils ne parviennent à communiquer sur des sujets importants que lorsque Sherlock se retrouvait dans cet état.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il avec une douceur qu'il ne s'autorisait que rarement.

\- Pas trop mal. John revient demain, ajouta Sherlock comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante du monde – et, de fait, c'était probablement le cas.

\- Sherlock ? intervint une voix féminine. A qui parles-tu ?

\- Molly !

Le soulagement était tellement évident dans la voix du plus jeune des Holmes que son frère fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment vas-tu ? ajouta anxieusement le détective. Tu n'as rien ?

Mycroft, lui-même étonné, entendit, assourdie et lointaine, la réponse perplexe de la jeune femme :

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mis quelque chose dans ton café et j'ai cru un moment…

\- J'ai peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'une hallucination de plus, dit doucement Molly. Tu es brûlant.

Sa voix était plus proche à présent, et Mycroft en déduisit que la jeune femme s'était assise sur le bord du lit pour poser une main sur le front de Sherlock.

\- Passe-moi Miss Hooper, ordonna-t-il. Il faut que je lui parle.

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir à son frère et tendit le portable à la légiste, qui s'en emparé.

\- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Bonsoir, Miss Hooper.

\- Oh. Mycroft.

Ils ne se parlaient que très rarement et il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère. Elle avait cependant toujours été une alliée fidèle dans la guerre permanente qu'il menait pour maintenir son frère en vie, et il avait envers elle une dette ineffaçable depuis l'opération Lazare.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir remplacé Lestrade auprès de mon frère.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, répondit-il sèchement. Comment va Sherlock ? Avez-vous besoin de mon aide cette nuit ?

Lorsqu'ils avaient tiré Sherlock des griffes de ce fou de Culverton Smith, le détective avait _supplié_ son frère de le sortir de l'hôpital, et Mycroft avait dû promettre, pour le calmer, de ne pas le renvoyer dans une autre clinique. Depuis, ils se relayaient, Mrs Hudson, Molly, John, Lestrade, lui-même, et même Anderson, au 221B, pour ne pas laisser Sherlock seul. D'abord pour éviter toute rechute (personne ne savait exactement où le plus jeune des Holmes avait dissimulé de la drogue, et une fouille complète de l'appartement aurait demandé trop d'efforts et de temps), ensuite parce que le corps de Sherlock avait été mis à rude épreuve et qu'il n'était pas totalement à l'abri d'une insuffisance respiratoire ou même d'un arrêt cardiaque suite à une crise de panique particulièrement intense. Sherlock s'était déjà évanoui à trois reprises, et s'était sérieusement entaillé le crâne sur la table basse du salon la deuxième fois. Il avait besoin d'une surveillance constante, sans parler de la nécessité de le forcer à manger et même à boire.

\- Il… n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, répondit Molly avec hésitation, mais je vais m'en sortir seule, merci.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par « pas au mieux de sa forme » ? insista Mycroft, en essayant de contrôler son angoisse grandissante. Vous savez que…

\- Oui, _je sais_ , l'interrompit-elle sans trop de gentillesse. Croyez-moi si vous voulez, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous inquiéter pour lui. Et vous semblez oublier que je suis médecin.

\- Excusez-moi.

C'était la première fois que Mycroft Holmes s'excusait auprès de Molly Hooper. La voix de la jeune femme s'adoucit.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais je vous promets que j'ai la situation en main pour l'instant. Je vous appelle au moindre problème, mais pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Etant donné la situation, tout est… normal.

Mycroft réprima un soupir. Miss Hooper avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas être en permanence à côté de Sherlock. Il lui fallait faire confiance aux autres pour s'occuper de son petit frère. Cependant…

\- Une seule question, je vous prie. Sherlock a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Une femme. Etes-vous certaine qu'il s'agissait bien d'une hallucination ? J'ai essayé de vous appeler il y a dix minutes et vous n'avez pas répondu au téléphone.

Il essaya vraiment de ne pas instiller le moindre reproche dans sa voix, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi.

\- Je vais être franche, je me suis endormie pendant une ou deux heures. J'étais épuisée et je n'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit à Baker Street. Mais je suis bien réveillée, maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quant à votre question, non, il n'y a personne ici. Sherlock a déliré, j'en ai peur. Sa fièvre est assez élevée. Rien que je ne puisse gérer, conclut-elle plus doucement.

Mycroft hocha la tête, à demi satisfait.

\- Merci infiniment, Miss Hooper.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je vais raccrocher. Voulez-vous que je vous rappelle en milieu de matinée pour vous tenir au courant ?

\- Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

\- Pas du tout. Essayez de dormir aussi un peu. Vous avez l'air épuisé. Bonne nuit.

Mycroft reposa lentement le téléphone sur ses genoux. Il était épuisé, en effet, mais ne parvenait pas à empêcher son esprit de ressasser cette conversation. Il refusait de croire aux coïncidences, l'univers étant rarement si paresseux, comme il avait coutume de dire. La récente hallucination de son frère à propos du vent d'Est, associée au « courant d'air » dans son palais mental étaient le signe annonciateur d'une catastrophe à venir.

Pendant qu'il appelait Sherlock, Lestrade avait essayé de le joindre une fois encore.

 _Je sais que l'empathie n'est pas exactement ton point fort._

Il appuya sur le numéro 1. Gregory devrait attendre encore un peu. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr, absolument sûr.

\- Monsieur Holmes ? demanda la voix ensommeillée du directeur de Sherrinford après quatre sonneries.

\- Ma sœur est-elle toujours dans la cellule spéciale que nous avons conçue pour elle ? demanda Mycroft sans s'embarrasser de formules de politesse.

La réponse fut presque immédiate, à la limite de l'indignation.

\- Bien sûr ! Désirez-vous lui parler ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit. Vous pouvez vous rendormir. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

\- Ce n'est rien, monsieur Holmes, répliqua le directeur dans un bâillement irrépressible.

Mycroft raccrocha et s'autorisa dix secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. _Inspiration. Expiration. Contrôle._ _Maintenant_ , il pouvait appeler Lestrade.

Il ne dormirait probablement pas cette nuit, mais Sherlock était en sécurité, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Eurus était redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été depuis cette fameuse nuit – le monstre enfermé dans le placard, le fantôme coincé sous le lit, le vent d'Est qui rugit derrière la fenêtre fermée.


	2. It's a trap !

_Evidemment, Sherlock est OOC dans cette fic. Cela dit, j'imagine qu'une révélation de l'ampleur de celle qu'il se prend sur la tête à la fin de la saison 4 a de quoi chambouler n'importe qui, même Sherlock Holmes. (Sans parler de mon goût pour la vulnérabilité des personnages, évidemment.) Vous trouverez probablement que Molly est à la limite de l'OOC, elle aussi. A mon sens, le personnage a beaucoup évolué au fil de la série, passant de la légiste éperdument amoureuse, timide et aisément manipulée à la femme plus assurée qui ose tenir tête à Sherlock en de nombreuses circonstances, malgré les sentiments qu'elle éprouve toujours pour lui. Je trouvais que la fin de la série ne lui rendait pas hommage et j'ai voulu réparer cela, car c'est un personnage auquel je me suis attachée petit à petit._

 _Il n'est probablement pas nécessaire d'expliquer le titre de ce chapitre aux fans de_ Star Wars _, mais pour les autres : il s'agit d'une réplique culte de l'amiral Ackbar, se rendant compte que la flotte rebelle a été attirée dans un piège. Mon esprit s'est heurté à la proximité phonétique anglaise de "trapdoor" et "trap" (en anglais, "trappe" et "piège"), et j'ai bâti mon histoire autour de cette homophonie, qui n'a évidemment aucun sens en français... Pour être tout à fait honnête, je me suis souvenue d'un extrait de l'ancienne série Sherlock Holmes avec Jeremy Brett : dans l'épisode la Cycliste solitaire, Sherlock déclare qu'il n'arrive pas à s'enlever ce mot de la tête (en anglais, "trap" désigne un piège, mais également un cabriolet, voiture dans laquelle doit monter la jeune femme qu'il essaye de protéger depuis le début), évidemment à cause de son double sens._

 _Je pense que vous reconnaîtrez sans problème les flashbacks en italique. J'ai modifié le texte de la VF en essayant de garder l'esprit du "dialogue" entre Sherlock et Molly. Quant à la description du palais mental de Sherlock, pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic "The drugs don't work", elle est restée la même : au sous-sol, les sentiments soigneusement enfermés, au rez-de-chaussée, l'Albert Hall avec des informations sur toutes les personnes que Sherlock a croisées au cours de sa vie, au premier étage, toutes ses connaissances, au deuxième, ses souvenirs personnels, et enfin un loft réservé à l'art (et à la drogue). C'est un résumé très succinct, mais ça devrait aider à la compréhension de ce qui va suivre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : It's a trap !**

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour la centième fois de la journée. Toujours aucune réponse. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais son esprit avait déjà conçu huit hypothèses différentes, toutes moins encourageantes les unes que les autres. Eurus pouvait avoir des complices. Les démineurs pouvaient avoir laissé passer quelque chose dans l'appartement. Ou bien…

\- A quoi tu penses ?

La voix de John le tira de ses considérations morbides.

\- A Molly, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Son ami leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement trop fatigué pour réagir. Puis son regard se fit vague, il porta une main à sa bouche et éternua violemment à deux reprises. Le détective se leva en silence, alla jusqu'à la cuisine, mit de l'eau à chauffer, sortit une tasse.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Sherrinford, trois jours auparavant, Sherlock fonctionnait en pilote automatique. Il s'interdisait de penser, s'abrutissait de somnifères, mais les images arrivaient malgré tout, se superposaient à la réalité, en surimpression sur ses paupières closes, et menaçaient de l'étouffer…

Il versa de l'eau dans la théière, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone, qui continuait à n'émettre aucun son. Il aurait largement préféré une bordée d'insultes de la part de Molly, une gifle ou deux, ou même un coup de pied bien placé. Tout plutôt que ce silence effrayant.

Il ajouta le sucrier, une petite cuiller, puis souleva le plateau et retourna dans le salon. Avachi dans son fauteuil, la main sur la tempe, John entrouvrit un œil. Sherlock déposa le thé sur la petite table à côté de lui.

\- Merci, murmura le médecin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ajouta-t-il en voyant le détective se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je vais voir Molly, répondit Sherlock.

Il se retourna à temps pour voir son ami lever les yeux au ciel et aussitôt grimacer, parce qu'il n'est pas très intelligent de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'on a mal à la tête. Et John avait toujours mal à la tête lorsqu'il était enrhumé.

\- Sherlock, fit-il remarquer avec un reniflement, il pleut, il fait froid, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Le détective jeta un regard fatigué vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait, en effet. De l'eau, encore et toujours de l'eau. Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez dans sa tête.

\- Je sais, mais il faut absolument que je lui parle et elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- Et… ça te surprend ? demanda John prudemment, sans la moindre trace de sarcasme dans la voix.

Sherlock savait pertinemment que son ami craignait de déclencher chez lui une explosion de colère, ou de désespoir, ou de panique, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il parlait si doucement. Il ne pouvait certes pas le lui reprocher. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été pour le moins… difficiles. Lorsque John l'avait raccompagné à Baker Street, Sherlock avait affirmé qu'il s'en tirerait très bien seul, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. La seconde d'après, il s'était effondré au sol, incapable de respirer. Cette première crise d'angoisse avait été suivie de plusieurs autres, totalement incontrôlables, alors que le niveau de l'eau ne cessait de monter dans son palais mental, envahissait lentement la grande salle de l'Albert Hall, recouvrait les visages qui le regardaient, atteignait le premier étage, engloutissait tout ce qu'il y avait entreposé. Les fondations étaient inondées depuis longtemps, et les « eaux profondes » dont Eurus avait parlé à Musgrave, après avoir défoncé toutes les portes du sous-sol, continuaient à monter, monter inexorablement…

Si John n'était pas resté avec lui à Baker Street, nul doute qu'il se serait noyé.

Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il se noyait parfois, mais le niveau de ces eaux sales, puantes, putrides, avaient fini par se stabiliser sur le palier du deuxième étage, où étaient stockés ses souvenirs personnels. Il espérait vraiment qu'elles ne monteraient pas davantage.

Cependant, la question de John était pertinente. Non, Sherlock n'était absolument pas surpris. Pourquoi Molly chercherait-elle à lui parler de nouveau, après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer ?

.

 _\- Molly, s'il-te-plaît, ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, contente-toi de répéter ces mots._

 _\- Quels mots ?_

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Fiche-moi la paix !_

 _\- Molly, non, je t'en prie, ne raccroche pas ! NE RACCROCHE PAS !_

 _\- Calme-toi, Sherlock, ou je la tue tout de suite._

 _._

La voix d'Eurus – _dans son esprit, uniquement dans son esprit !_ – fit courir un violent frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du détective. L'instant d'après, John était debout, à côté de lui, une main posée sur son bras. Etrangement, le contact physique l'apaisait, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé toucher personne.

\- Flashback ? demanda calmement le médecin, et Sherlock acquiesça.

\- C'est bon, c'est passé maintenant. J'y vais.

John se détourna pour éternuer, avant de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

\- Alors, je viens avec toi.

\- Pas question. Tu es malade.

Apparemment, le système immunitaire de John n'avait pas aimé le bain forcé de plusieurs heures dans les eaux glacées du puits de Musgrave. C'était compréhensible, après tout. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait été au mieux de sa forme ces derniers temps.

\- Sherlock…

Le détective ferma les yeux. John avait raison, évidemment. Il était à peine capable de fonctionner alors qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'appartement. Quitter le 221B n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait, rationnellement, logiquement, mais apparemment, la raison et la logique l'avaient déserté depuis que l'inondation avait infiltré les murs de son palais mental. Ses _sentiments_ prenaient le dessus de façon soudaine et totalement incontrôlable.

\- J'y vais en taxi, je reviens tout de suite. Je dois… Je dois lui dire… que je ne voulais pas… Je veux dire, je lui ai promis…

Les mots venaient avec difficulté, ne suffisaient pas pour exprimer ce qui lui importait tant. Il savait juste qu'il avait promis à Molly, le soir de son anniversaire, de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal. Et Eurus l'avait forcé à la faire souffrir, en l'obligeant à prononcer ces trois petits mots qui avaient toujours, il s'en rendait compte à présent, dansé entre eux, jamais prononcés, pas même murmurés…

\- Sherlock, reprit John avec douceur, en lui secouant le bras pour le ramener à la réalité. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, et que tu aies besoin d'y aller seul, mais je crois que tu devrais attendre d'aller un peu mieux.

Sherlock traduisit immédiatement la pensée de son ami : « étant donné l'état émotionnel dans lequel tu te trouves à présent, tu risques d'aggraver les choses au lieu de les arranger ». C'était probablement vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Molly...

John comprit probablement, parce qu'il poussa un nouveau soupir, qui dégénéra vite en toux.

\- D'accord, vas-y, alors. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, appelle-moi tout de suite, entendu ?

\- Promis.

Il faisait probablement froid, s'il fallait en croire les nombreux passants emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, parce que son thermomètre interne était de toute façon en panne, noyé comme presque tout le reste. Il ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé. Peut-être pendant sa presque overdose. Peut-être à Sherrinford. Peut-être à Musgrave. De toute façon, depuis la mort de Mary, tout lui avait échappé, glissé des mains.

Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à tout reconstruire.

Mais en comparaison de ce qui _aurait pu_ se passer, la situation n'était pas si terrible. Ni le thermomètre cassé, ni son palais mental noyé, ni les flashbacks, ni les cauchemars, ni les crises d'angoisse n'avaient de réelle importance. Si tel était le prix pour que John soit en sécurité, et avec lui Molly, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade, Sherlock était prêt à le payer sans se plaindre.

Un taxi s'arrêta en face du 221B et le détective s'engouffra à l'intérieur, donna l'adresse, ferma les yeux. _Inspiration, expiration. Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle._ Mais les voix dans sa tête redevenaient trop fortes pour qu'il puisse s'en abstraire.

.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?_

 _\- Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ?_

 _\- Plus doucement, Sherlock !_

 _\- Molly, c'est… dans le cadre d'une enquête, une… sorte d'expérience._

 _\- Je ne suis pas une de tes expériences, Sherlock._

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non, je sais. Tu es mon amie. On est amis, tous les deux. Mais s'il-te-plaît… répète ces mots._

 _\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Ne me demande pas ça._

 _._

\- …Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Une goutte de sueur, qui avait coulé le long de sa tempe gauche, venait d'atteindre la ligne de sa mâchoire. Ses mains tremblaient. Le taxi s'était arrêté en face de chez Molly, et le chauffeur, retourné sur son siège, le regardait avec une inquiétude visible.

\- Oui, merci.

Il tendit un billet sans prêter attention au chiffre qui y était imprimé et sortit de la voiture. Il transpirait abondamment à présent, malgré les frissons qui le secouaient sans discontinuer. La tête lui tournait, il avait envie de vomir, il avait mal à la gorge. Peut-être avait-il attrapé le rhume de John. L'espace d'un instant, il l'espéra, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait quels dégâts un esprit en roue libre pouvait infliger à un corps.

Constater de ses propres yeux que l'immeuble de Molly n'avait pas explosé, comme il l'avait presque craint en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, lui permit cependant de se calmer. Il monta lentement les quarante-huit marches qui séparaient la rue du troisième étage et pressa le bouton de la sonnette, puis ferma les yeux et attendit.

\- Sherlock ?

Entendre sa voix était l'une des plus merveilleuses choses qui lui étaient jamais arrivées. Voir son visage – sain et sauf, intact, indemne – était encore plus extraordinaire, malgré le regard de mépris avec lequel elle le toisait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle durement.

\- Je… venais voir comment tu allais, répondit-il en essayant désespérément d'empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se durcirent encore davantage.

\- Tu veux dire trois jours après qu'une équipe de fous furieux se soit introduite chez moi au milieu de la nuit, m'aient mise dehors sans ménagements pour tout fouiller et soit repartie sans une explication cohérente ? ironisa-t-elle.

Sherlock resta muet, ne sachant que répondre, mais apparemment elle n'attendait aucune réponse, car elle poursuivit de la même voix froide et dénuée de compassion :

\- J'essaye de ranger depuis mercredi, mais il a bien fallu que j'aille travailler malgré tout, tu sais, comme le font les gens _normaux_.

\- Je sais, murmura le détective. Est-ce que tu me donnerais une chance de m'expliquer ?

Molly ricana, et Sherlock décida qu'il détestait ce son.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore à expliquer ? La seule chose que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi j'ai été assez stupide pour te croire une fois de plus. Parce que je me fais avoir à chaque fois. Oui, à chaque fois ! Et ensuite il me faut des semaines entières pour me remettre de tes conneries. Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu ne me ferais plus souffrir. Tu te souviens que tu me l'as promis, ou bien tu délirais complètement à cause du manque et tu as tout oublié ? Tu avais l'air si sincère. J'ai cru que tu l'étais. Apparemment, j'avais tort. Ça m'apprendra. Bonne soirée, Sherlock. J'ai des choses à faire.

Elle voulut lui fermer la porte au nez, mais il glissa son pied sur le seuil et lui prit la main.

\- Ne fais pas ça. S'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Il détestait sa faiblesse, la supplication clairement audible dans sa voix, et les larmes qu'il sentait se frayer insidieusement un chemin le long de ses canaux lacrymaux. Une autre conséquence des récentes révélations familiales : parfois, les larmes affluaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi (peut-être en raison du trop-plein d'eau qui avait envahi son palais mental ?), et coulaient le long de ses joues, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement trop épuisé ou déshydraté pour pleurer davantage. John avait été là à chacune de ces (nombreuses, bien trop nombreuses à son goût) crises, le serrant contre lui en silence alors qu'il sanglotait comme un gamin, assailli par le souvenir d'un petit garçon de sept ans, le seul ami de son enfance, qui était mort par sa faute, noyé, emprisonné sons les fondations de son palais mental – non, non, à Musgrave, dans le puits, il se trompait, ça ne s'était pas passé seulement dans son esprit, non, Victor était bel et bien mort, c'était la vérité, c'était _réel_ …

\- Si c'est encore un de tes petits jeux, je te préviens, je ne veux plus y jouer.

Il avala avec difficulté, incapable de se débarrasser de l'image du crâne d'enfant que John avait trouvé au fond du puits.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas un jeu, finit-il par dire, espérant que la douleur soudaine qui avait assailli sa gorge et ses oreilles ne signifiait pas qu'il allait s'effondrer brutalement.

Molly soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement pour regarder plus attentivement les traits du nouveau venu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement partagée entre l'inquiétude et la colère.

Sherlock réalisa soudainement que la peau de la jeune femme, sous ses doigts, était bien moins chaude que la sienne, et il lui lâcha le poignet en hâte.

\- Non, je…

\- Ne me mens pas, Sherlock. Ne me mens _plus jamais_. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que tu rends toujours les choses si difficiles ?

Il sentit sa tête devenir plus légère et il dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. Sa vision s'obscurcit. Il se demanda, d'une façon presque détachée, s'il allait vraiment s'évanouir sur le palier de Molly Hooper. C'était tout à fait possible. Il était déjà tombé dans les pommes quatre fois depuis Sherrinford. John avait raison, venir ici était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

La jeune femme lui attrapa le bras avec brusquerie, et le monde, qui s'était dilué dans un brouillard poisseux, retrouva provisoirement une consistance plus solide.

\- Entre, je vais appeler John pour qu'il vienne te chercher. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi tu es venu dans cet état ?

Il trébucha sur le palier, les yeux pleins de larmes, et parvint à articuler :

\- Il fallait que je te parle… que je te parle d'Eurus.

Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à esquiver ce nom, à éviter le fantôme de sa sœur qui venait le visiter en rêve dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il savait pertinemment, pourtant, qu'Eurus avait toujours été en lui, qu'elle était cette partie obscure qu'il avait toujours portée en lui, les ombres qui l'avaient toujours enveloppé, son inhumanité, ce désir de savoir, d'expérimenter, peu importe le prix, la souffrance infligée, les vies en jeu. Eurus avait juste un peu d'avance sur lui, sur les échelons de la folie, mais il la talonnait de près. Ils se ressemblaient tellement.

.

 _\- C'est très important. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je te jure que c'est important._

 _\- Je n'y arriverai pas. Je suis désolée, je ne pourrai pas… je ne pourrai pas te dire ça._

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi._

 _\- Non, je ne sais pas._

 _._

Il avait prononcé ces mots en toute sincérité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Trois petits mots à répéter, ce n'était pas si terrible, après tout. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la bloquait, l'empêchait de les dire, la mettait dans cet état, la faisait souffrir à ce point – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'amour, comme les gens _normaux_ le comprenaient. Parce qu'il était comme Eurus. Différent. Froid. Détaché. Sociopathe.

Dans son palais mental, l'eau montait encore, froide, visqueuse, collante.

La jeune femme le guida jusqu'à un fauteuil, et il réalisa alors que son salon avait été complètement mis sens-dessus-dessous par les démineurs. Le sol avait été éventré, il y avait des trous dans les murs, le canapé gisait dans un coin, cassé, des livres avaient été jetés à terre, froissés, déchirés…

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu peux, répondit-elle avec un petit rire sarcastique. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Depuis que je te connais, ma vie est ponctuée d'événements de ce genre, et je crois que ça ne m'intéresse plus vraiment. Alors tu vas rester là quelques minutes, attendre que ça passe, puis je vais appeler John et il va venir te chercher. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de continuer à nous voir.

Il la regarda avec incrédulité. Il avait sûrement mal entendu, mal compris. Elle ne venait pas de mettre fin à leur amitié ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'exclure de sa vie de cette façon, simplement en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il se rendit compte que les larmes étaient enfin sorties, et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les arrêter. Elles coulaient le long de ses joues, il pouvait sentir leur goût salé sur ses lèvres. La respiration haletante, il entendait le sang battre dans ses oreilles, comme des vagues de plus en plus puissantes, qui le submergeraient bientôt.

Il se noyait. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Le second étage de son esprit n'était plus un endroit sûr. Même le 221 B était englouti sous les flots.

\- Sherlock ? Sherlock !

Lorsqu'il fut finalement capable de voir et d'entendre à nouveau, Molly était penchée sur lui, une main sur son front, l'autre serrant son téléphone portable.

\- J'appelle John ou une ambulance ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle semblait totalement paniquée.

\- Non, murmura-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux et en essayant de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur son corps. Non, s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi. Donne-moi cinq minutes pour m'expliquer. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Regarde, ça va, je vais mieux, c'est passé. Juste cinq minutes.

Molly secoua la tête, lâcha son front, se recula avec un regard lourd de soupçons.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en suis presque à me demander si tu n'es pas en train de jouer la comédie, de pleurer pour m'émouvoir, de faire semblant d'être malade pour me manipuler. Je sais que tu as déjà fait ça à John et je ne suis plus certaine de pouvoir te faire confiance.

Parce qu'il était comme sa sœur. Il manipulait les gens sans se soucier de leurs sentiments.

Il se noyait dans la rivière souterraine sur laquelle il avait, des années auparavant, construit son palais mental, sans même le savoir.

.

 _\- Molly, je t'en prie, dis-le._

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Pas à toi._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que… parce que c'est vrai, Sherlock. Depuis le début, c'est ce que je ressens._

 _\- Alors, si c'est ce que tu ressens, dis-le._

 _._

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Je ferai n'importe quoi.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ce genre de choses. La vérité, c'est que tu ne peux rien faire, Sherlock. A part peut-être _ne plus être toi_ , et encore. Je suis juste… fatiguée de cette relation. J'étais tellement certaine, après notre conversation de l'autre fois, qu'on allait pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Des bases plus saines. Tu avais l'air tellement… sincère.

\- Je l'étais, répondit hâtivement Sherlock. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne te ferais plus de mal, et je sais que j'ai manqué à ma promesse, mais…

\- Je t'ai _dit_ que je n'étais pas une de tes expériences, l'interrompit-elle avec colère, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je te l'ai dit, et tu as continué. Comme d'habitude, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu n'as pas tenu compte de mes sentiments. Comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour croire que les choses allaient changer, que _tu_ allais changer ?

\- Tu veux dire, demanda Sherlock, abasourdi, que mon frère ne t'a pas expliqué pourquoi il avait envoyé une équipe de démineurs chez toi ? Qu'il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi je t'ai appelée ce jour-là ?

\- Mycroft ne m'a _rien_ dit. Il n'est pas venu, il ne m'a pas appelée. J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'a pas daigné me répondre, ni me recontacter.

 _Oh_. La nouvelle était inattendue, et pour le moins préoccupante, mais Mycroft avait probablement d'autres choses à gérer en ce moment même. Des choses qu'il estimait plus importantes que les peines de cœur de Molly Hooper. Sherlock se savait injuste envers son frère. La vérité était probablement qu'il ne parvenait pas mieux que lui à faire face aux récents événements. Un problème inquiétant, dont Sherlock aurait à s'occuper tôt ou tard, et plutôt tard que tôt – en tout cas, pas maintenant. Il avait déjà des difficultés à se concentrer sur la situation présente. La douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes commençait à devenir réellement gênante.

\- Il aurait pu y avoir une bombe dans ton appartement, dit-il à voix basse. Parce que ma sœur est folle, et qu'elle est en train de m'entraîner dans sa folie. Je suis en train de tomber, encore une fois, et de me noyer, et je sais que je le mérite, mais…

\- Ta _sœur_ ? répéta la jeune femme.

\- Oui, ma sœur. Tu veux bien me laisser t'expliquer ?

Molly s'assit avec méfiance sur une chaise en face de lui.

\- Tu t'es encore drogué ? Tu es en train de délirer ?

\- Non, je te jure que non. Tout ce que je vais te dire est vrai, tu peux demander à John si tu veux. Il était là. Elle a failli le tuer. Elle voulait le tuer. Elle voulait te tuer aussi. Elle veut tuer tout le monde autour de moi. Elle attendait le moment, dans l'ombre. Le moment où j'éprouverais de nouveau des sentiments. Elle attendait pour tuer ceux que j'aime.

Le mot passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser, mais il le laissa peser. Oui, il _aimait_ des gens. Peut-être pas de façon _normale_ , mais cela restait de l'amour.

.

 _\- Dis-le, toi. Vas-y, dis-le en premier._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Dis-le de façon convaincante._

 _\- Je… Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Molly ? Molly, s'il-te-plaît…_

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _._

La jeune femme leva une main en l'air.

\- Hé, Sherlock, arrête, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis. C'est complètement dingue. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'appelle John, pour qu'il te ramène à Baker Street.

\- Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes, répéta Sherlock.

Elle hésita. Il était évident qu'elle se demandait quel était le nouveau piège qu'il lui tendait, la façon dont il essayerait cette fois de la manipuler.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Raconte-moi ton histoire, mais depuis le début. De quelle sœur parles-tu ?

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et commença à expliquer, sachant qu'il lui faudrait dire, cette fois, la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, en commençant par le début, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Le jour où Eurus avait tiré sur John. Les révélations de Mycroft. Le drone au 221 B. Sherrinford. Le piège soigneusement élaboré par l'esprit malade de sa sœur. Musgrave. La petite fille dans l'avion. Le petit garçon dans le puits. Et lui au milieu.

Molly ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, ne le traita pas de menteur, ne lui dit pas qu'il était fou à lier. Elle se contenta de rester assise en face de lui et de l'écouter attentivement. Lorsqu'il se tut, épuisé, après lui avoir tout raconté, elle resta les yeux fixés sur lui. Des yeux où étaient revenus la tendresse avec laquelle elle l'avait toujours regardé, sans qu'il s'en rende jamais compte. Parce qu'en plus d'être sociopathe, il était aveugle.

\- Tu ne me racontes pas de salades, hein ? dit-elle doucement. Personne ne pourrait imaginer une histoire aussi délirante.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle se souvenait tout à coup d'une chose importance.

\- Tu sais que tu as prononcé son nom la nuit qui a suivi ton anniversaire ? Quand je suis restée au 221B à la place de Lestrade parce que Sally avait été agressée ? Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Oh, si, il se souvenait très bien de cette nuit, la dernière nuit de délire avant que son cerveau ne décide finalement qu'il pouvait peut-être, en fin de compte, se passer de cocaïne, si John revenait auprès de lui, avant que son corps ne retrouve à peu près son équilibre précaire. Ce qu'il avait dit, en revanche…

\- J'ai prononcé son nom ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui. Mycroft venait tout juste de raccrocher. Tu m'as… pris la main et demandé de rester avec toi. Puis tu m'as dit qu'Eurus était entrée dans ta chambre et qu'elle nous avait menacés tous les deux. Je… je ne comprenais rien à ce que tu disais, tu avais une forte fièvre et tu hallucinais, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Je suis désolée. Si je t'en avais parlé, peut-être que tu te serais souvenu avant et que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'assurer que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser de quoi que ce soit, lorsque la vérité le frappa soudain. Le coup fut violent, si violent que son palais mental se mit à trembler.

\- Elle était dans ma chambre, réalisa-t-il à voix basse. Cette nuit-là… Je m'en souviens maintenant. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était pas une hallucination, ce n'était pas le vent d'Est, elle était _vraiment_ dans ma chambre.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient enfin, des semaines après, formaient un tout effrayant, cauchemardesque.

\- Elle a poignardé Sally Donovan pour écarter Lestrade. Mycroft nous envoyait des plats cuisinés tous les jours, pour qu'on n'ait pas de cuisine à faire. Elle a dû persuader le coursier de la laisser monter la nourriture à sa place, mettre un somnifère dans ton café. C'est pour ça que tu as dormi si profondément cette nuit-là.

\- Sherlock, tu penses vraiment… commença Molly.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'endormir lorsque tu es de garde. Je suis certain que ça s'est passé comme ça. Elle est venue me voir. Elle était curieuse, elle voulait…

Un nouveau coup ébranla son palais mental. Une autre réalisation, le grain de sable dans l'engrenage, la fêlure sur la lentille. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre à l'intérieur de son esprit et il pressa ses deux mains contre ses tempes. Mais malgré tout, il entendait la voix d'Eurus, assise au bord de son lit, venue disséquer une dernière fois les sentiments de son frère avant de l'attirer dans ses filets.

 _Intéressant. Très intéressant. Donc tu tiens à cette femme malgré tout. James Moriarty pensait le contraire, et ça a été son erreur. Je ne commettrai pas la même. Voyons comment nous pourrions l'inclure dans notre petit jeu…_

\- C'est là qu'elle a compris… qu'elle a compris à quel point tu comptais pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a réservé une place dans son plan tordu. Qu'elle a décidé de te faire souffrir, juste parce qu'elle a compris que je _tenais_ à toi.

 _Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage._

Sherlock sentit soudain ses genoux heurter le sol avec violence. Les bras de Molly l'entouraient, et elle lui parlait probablement, mais il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il ne pouvait plus la voir non plus, aveuglé qu'il était par l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. L'heure était enfin venue, songea-t-il, l'heure de se noyer. Il comprenait enfin, avec des années de retard. Certes, il savait que la trappe était là. Elle avait toujours été là, tout au fond de son palais mental. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupé. Il l'avait toujours vu comme la retraite ultime que son esprit avait prévu, sous la chambre forte, au cas où, confronté à une souffrance trop forte, il ait besoin de dissocier totalement son esprit de son corps. Une petite pièce secrète. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir placée là, mais il avait pensé que son inconscient avait fait le travail à sa place. A y bien réfléchir, il n'avait jamais eu très envie d'approfondir la question, comme s'il devinait instinctivement, le danger qui se dissimulait derrière cette simple planche de bois. La trappe était là, elle avait toujours été là, point final, n'allons pas chercher plus loin.

Mais il avait tort. Ce n'était pas lui, Sherlock qui l'avait imaginée. La trappe était un piège, le piège que sa sœur avait délibérément placé dans son esprit, au cœur de son palais mental, des années et des années auparavant.

Il suffoquait. Il se noyait. Eurus l'avait finalement entraîné là où elle avait toujours voulu, vers les eaux sombres et profondes de sa propre folie.

Il se souvenait à présent qu'elle le lui avait prédit, un jour, sur la plage, alors qu'ils ramassaient des galets. Mycroft leur avait expliqué le phénomène de l'érosion. Sherlock trouvait le processus bien trop lent pour qu'il soit réellement intéressant, mais Eurus avait été fascinée.

 _A la fin_ , avait-elle murmuré, _c'est l'eau qui gagne_.


	3. A pirate's life for me

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Il est construit un peu bizarrement, puisqu'il s'agit essentiellement d'un flashback. Du coup, ben... ce qui est en italiques est le présent, ce qui n'est pas en italiques est le passé (sauf à la fin). J'espère que ça n'est pas trop confus. Il pourrait y avoir une potentielle suite (avec Mycroft) mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire sur la question de la "pièce secrète" dans le palais mental de Sherlock. La fin peut sembler un peu abrupte, mais... je n'arrive pas à terminer autrement. Je voulais faire le raccord avec la fin de la saison (je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que, pour finir, c'est par la musique que Sherlock, Eurus et le reste de la famille parviennent plus ou moins à "communiquer"). Je n'ai pas pu résister pour le titre (oui, j'aime_ Pirate des Caraïbes 1 _) : n'oublions pas que Sherlock, petit, voulait devenir pirate..._

 _Petite précision : l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue en voyant une image de promo pour la saison 4. On voyait Sherlock et John assis face à face dans un Baker Street à moitié inondé. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu cette image, mais moi elle m'avait marquée au moment de la sortie de la saison. Associée à la métaphore de l'eau ("deep waters, Sherlock - all your life,in all your dreams") répétée par Eurus, elle m'a inspirée l'idée du palais mental noyé. Voilà !_

 **Chapitre 3 : A pirate's life for me**

 _Il se souvenait. Au moment de se noyer, il se souvenait._

.

Loin, très loin au-dessus de lui, il pouvait encore vaguement percevoir la lumière du jour, oblitérée par l'eau noirâtre qui l'avait englouti, submergé, annihilé. Comme s'il s'enfonçait lentement au fond d'un puits glacial dont l'ouverture sur le ciel bleu se faisait de plus en plus petite, jusqu'à disparaître. Il avait retenu sa respiration, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'emplisse totalement sa bouche, n'envahisse sa trachée, ses poumons…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, allongé dans son lit, trempé de sueur et, peut-être, de larmes incontrôlables. Ni eau, ni puits, ni tache de soleil, il faisait noir dans sa chambre, à l'exception de la lumière luminescente de la rue, qui filtrait par la fenêtre – mais il suffoquait, il _se noyait_ toujours, la poitrine oppressée, incapable de respirer. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, mais qui n'avait probablement pas pris plus de quelques secondes, il parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle et à se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces dernières semaines. La mort de Mary, la colère de John, l'overdose, Culverton Smith, Sally Donovan poignardée...

 _Bon anniversaire, Sherlock._ Il n'avait de toute façon jamais vu l'intérêt de fêter la date de sa naissance.

En fin de compte, il ne se noyait pas vraiment. Ce n'était que ce bon (façon de parler) vieux cauchemar qui revenait en force, probablement réveillé par le manque de cocaïne. Son cerveau devait envoyer tous les signaux de détresse possibles, et quoi de mieux que ce rêve dérangeant, venu du tréfonds de son palais mental, l'un de ses plus anciens souvenirs ?

.

 _Non seulement il se souvenait, mais il comprenait. Il comprenait que son cerveau, plus intelligent que sa conscience, lui avait envoyé ce signal d'alarme après avoir reconnu Eurus derrière les traits de Faith. Mais Sherlock, toujours logique, toujours rationnel, n'avait pas compris l'avertissement, ou l'avait négligé, balayé d'un revers de main. Un cauchemar de plus dû au manque, rien d'autre._

 _Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il savait qu'il était chez Molly, probablement allongé à terre, mais l'eau l'emportait dans un tourbillon de souvenirs. Il ne servait à rien de se débattre._

 _A la fin, c'est l'eau qui gagne._

.

Sherlock soupira et se recroquevilla sur le côté droit, essayant de se rendormir avant que les hallucinations ne commencent. La noyade n'était qu'un cauchemar, auquel il était habitué. Il n'avait certes rien de plaisant, mais les illusions dues au manque n'avaient rien de plaisant non plus, et elles duraient beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais comment dormir lorsque la moindre fibre de votre corps a décidé de vous faire payer l'affront que vous lui faites subir en lui refusant sa dose quotidienne ? Entre son envie quasi permanente de vomir, sa température qui jouait au yo-yo et les frissons irrépressibles qui le secouaient périodiquement, la désintoxication n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.

Mais enfin, il l'avait bien cherché. Il avait choisi cette voie. Volontairement, en toute connaissance de cause. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, constata soudain une voix féminine, très proche, trop proche de son lit.

Sherlock sursauta avant de pousser un soupir de résignation.

\- Mary ? chuchota-t-il.

Généralement, Mary venait en tête, première d'un long cortège qui ne s'achevait que lorsqu'il avait passé en revue la longue et fastidieuse liste de tous ceux qu'il avait trahis, volontairement ou non.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Mary.

 _Oh_. Ça, c'était plutôt inattendu. Sherlock se retourna dans son lit.

\- Qui es-tu alors ?

Il essaya, en plissant les yeux, de distinguer les traits de l'intruse dans le vague halo luminescent qui provenait de la rue, mais ne parvint qu'à discerner une forme sombre debout entre le lit et la fenêtre.

\- Je suis le vent d'Est, répondit la voix, et le détective réalisa qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la voix de Faith, la fausse Faith, celle que son esprit en proie à la drogue avait imaginée plusieurs jours auparavant, pour le mettre sur la piste qui l'avait finalement mené à Culverton Smith.

.

 _Mais bien sûr, imbécile ! Bien sûr, Faith faisait partie du piège. Un appât. Une sorte de test avant le grand jeu, la dernière épreuve, le problème final. La chute._

 _Il se demandait pour quelle raison obscure et tordue son esprit le forçait à revivre malgré lui cette nuit fatidique, la nuit de son anniversaire, la nuit où le vent d'Est était venu le voir, la nuit où Eurus avait fait son grand come-back dans sa vie, sans que lui, pauvre idiot, ne comprenne rien._

 _\- Sherlock, respire._

 _Il était sur le sol, et la voix de Molly, calme, douce, apaisante, lui semblait venir de très loin, superposée à celle d'Eurus qui hurlait dans son esprit._

 _\- Je me noie, parvint-il à articuler. Il y a de l'eau partout. Je ne peux pas fermer la trappe._

 _Et si Molly lui répondit quelque chose, il ne l'entendit pas._

.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé cela illogique. Souvent, le vent d'Est, sous une forme ou une autre, venait lui rendre visite. Il faisait après tout partie de lui depuis très longtemps. Après que Mycroft l'eut effrayé avec cette stupide légende, le garçon qu'il était alors avait imaginé passer un pacte avec cette force aussi puissante que mystérieuse. D'abord pour éviter qu'elle ne finisse par l'emporter, lui, comme son stupide grand frère le lui avait prédit. Ensuite, le vent avait fini par se confondre avec son intuition, dans les moments où son cerveau parvenait à faire toutes les bonnes inférences en une fraction de seconde, à relier les faits entre eux plus rapidement que n'importe qui, à raisonner à la vitesse de l'éclair, précisément parce que le vent d'Est lui murmurait des indices au passage. Jusqu'ici, leur collaboration dans la tête de Sherlock avait été fructueuse.

L'hallucination ne semblait donc pas aussi terrible que les autres. Toutes, Mary en premier, lui reprochaient bien trop de choses parfaitement vraies avant de l'attaquer avec une violence qui le laissait souvent haletant, comme s'il s'était réellement battu. Le vent d'Est se contentait de lui souffler des pistes, et même si Sherlock n'était pas en état de faire des déductions intelligentes, il se sentit soulagé de n'avoir pas à recommencer ce soir la même bataille que la veille, que l'avant-veille, et que l'avant-avant-veille.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il poliment en se redressant dans son lit en position assise.

Un rire inattendu frappa ses oreilles, et le son de ce rire fit brutalement trembler quelque chose au plus profond de son palais mental. Une chose qu'il avait enfouie très profondément, une chose qu'il avait si bien essayé de dissimuler, une éternité auparavant, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de sa présence dans son esprit.

\- Oh, je voulais simplement te voir, Sherlock. Figure-toi que je peux voir dans le noir aussi bien qu'en plein jour. C'est bien pratique lorsque l'on passe sa vie dans l'ombre. Tu ne peux pas me voir, mais moi, je peux. Si on y réfléchit un tant soit peu, il s'agit d'une parfaite image pour décrire notre relation, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi, je t'ai toujours regardé, et toi tu n'as jamais daigné poser les yeux sur moi. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais arrêté de te fixer, depuis les ténèbres où j'ai été enfermée.

Sherlock fonça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien à ce discours étrange. De quelles ténèbres parlait-elle ? Généralement, ses hallucinations étaient moins sibyllines.

\- J'ai eu du mal à arriver jusqu'ici, reprit la voix. Ton frère a été particulièrement prudent cette fois-ci. Il ne t'a pas laissé seul un seul instant. Bien sûr, tu as toujours été son préféré…

\- Le préféré de qui ? De Mycroft ? demanda le détective.

Il sourit à cette idée ridicule. La conversation prenait un tour inattendu, mais pas déplaisant. Tout était mieux que de voir Mary lui reprocher sa mort pour la millième fois.

\- Bien sûr, de Mycroft. Tu as un autre frère ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Non, il n'avait pas d'autre frère, bien sûr que non, et d'ailleurs, un seul lui suffisait, merci bien.

.

 _Non, il n'avait pas d'autre frère. Quelle ironie, vraiment. Eurus avait dû éclater de rire intérieurement à ce moment de leur discussion. Et il aurait suffi de si peu pour qu'il comprenne…_

 _\- Sherlock, tu n'es pas en train de te noyer, c'est juste une crise d'angoisse, d'accord ? Et je suis certaine que tu es capable de la combattre._

 _Molly était gentille, vraiment, il savait qu'elle voulait lui venir en aide, même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais à quoi bon ? Le deuxième étage de son palais mental était totalement noyé à présent. L'eau avait gagné le loft, commençait à s'attaquer aux couleurs des tableaux, étouffait la musique, détruisait tout ce qu'il y avait jamais eu de beau dans sa vie. Alors, à quoi bon ? A quoi bon, si rien ne lui était laissé à la fin ? Eurus avait gagné. S'était immiscée dans son esprit, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, puis installée au cœur de son esprit, sous la forme du vent d'Est. Il avait perdu. Il acceptait sa défaite._

.

Un tremblement soudain le parcourut des pieds à la tête, le premier d'une longue série s'il en croyait la façon dont ses mains refusaient de rester tranquille sur la couverture.

\- Tu ne vas pas te remettre à trembler ?

La voix semblait osciller à présent encre colère et dégoût, et Sherlock se demanda si, dans son esprit, le vent d'Est n'incarnait pas également cette partie de sa conscience qui lui ordonnait d'être toujours sous contrôle. Sans contrôle, il n'était rien.

La silhouette qui se découpait en noir sur la fenêtre de plus en plus lumineuse (ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité) s'avança vers le lit. Sherlock entendit un léger craquement, alors qu'il sentait un poids léger incurver le matelas, à quelques centimètres de sa hanche droite.

\- Tu es trop faible, murmura la voix ( _avec pitié ? dédain ? agacement ?_ ). Trop lent à comprendre. Tu n'es pas prêt pour ce que je t'ai préparé. Et tu es plutôt ennuyeux quand tu es lent. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai pris tous ces risques pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. De fait, il n'entendait pas vraiment ce que disait la voix. Accablé par le sommeil, il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens des mots qu'elle prononçait sa tête se faisait plus lourde d'instant en instant ses paupières papillonnaient malgré lui. Il se demanda s'il allait tout bonnement s'endormir au beau milieu d'une hallucination…

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, siffla le vent d'Est avec un venin qui le fit sursauter, comme s'il avait réellement été piqué par un serpent. Je te dis que j'ai poignardé Sally Donovan, et ça ne te fait même pas réagir ?

Ces derniers mots réveillèrent totalement Sherlock.

\- Tu as… poignardé Sally Donovan ? répéta-t-il, sous le choc.

La forme noire se mit à glousser, comme une petite fille qui vient de réussir une bonne farce, et le détective sentit une vague glacée courir sur tout son corps. Quelque chose bougea – _se faufila, glissa, rampa, s'insinua_ – dans son palais mental. Cette chose qu'il avait si bien enterrée, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas déranger, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

\- Oh oui, répondit la voix avec une sorte de joie malsaine. Deux fois. Elle s'est plutôt bien défendue, mais ça ne servait à rien. Je suis la plus forte. Je suis toujours la plus forte.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? demanda Sherlock.

Il se fichait pas mal de Sally Donovan, mais n'avait aucune envie de l'allonger à la longue liste des victimes qui venait lui rendre visite chaque nuit, et même parfois en plein jour, depuis le début de son sevrage.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais te voir, et pour cela je devais neutraliser tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de passer la nuit ici pour te surveiller. Lestrade devrait être bien occupé pour la nuit, et Anderson aussi, au chevet de Donovan. Ta chère logeuse est allée voir son neveu qui a des tendances suicidaires, et qui l'a appelée cet après-midi. Il faut dire que je suis passée le voir un peu plus tôt. J'ai même réussi à éteindre le téléphone de Mycroft – un peu risqué, bien sûr, mais _tellement jouissif_ de le prendre dans sa poche ! John, en bon père aimant et loyal (il sembla à Sherlock qu'une pointe de sarcasme se dissimulait derrière ces adjectifs), doit s'occuper de sa fille, et Molly… eh bien, Molly a probablement bu un peu trop de café.

.

 _Tout ce qu'Eurus avait planifié, organisé, réalisé pour le voir cette nuit-là lui donnait le vertige, ou du moins le lui aurait donné s'il n'avait pas déjà été allongé à terre, incapable de bouger. Il ne comprenait pas cette obsession de la part de sa sœur. Pourquoi cette fascination ? Pourquoi_ lui _? Il frissonna en pensant que si quelqu'un l'avait trouvée là, dans sa chambre, elle l'aurait tué sans plus de scrupules qu'après avoir poignardé Donovan._

 _Non, non, elle ne l'aurait pas tué, parce que seuls ceux auxquels il tenait étaient susceptibles d'entrer dans sa chambre. Et elle en avait besoin, à Sherrinford, pour lui donner… un contexte émotionnel._

 _Il fit un effort surhumain pour se tourner sur le côté, pris d'une nausée irrépressible. Des mains l'aidèrent –position latérale de sécurité, lui souffla la partie encore vaguement consciente de son cerveau. Il sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, dans la bouche, dans le nez, se mêler à l'eau qui l'étouffait toujours._

 _Il se noyait toujours, mais les mains lui soutenaient la tête et la maintenaient provisoirement hors de l'eau._

.

Le cœur de Sherlock s'arrêta de battre, broyé par une angoisse incompréhensible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? murmura-t-il.

Il savait que cette conversation n'avait lieu que dans sa tête, et pourtant, il était certain que quelque chose était vraiment arrivé à Molly. Il repoussa les couvertures, essaya de se lever, sentit la tête lui tourner…

\- Intéressant. Très intéressant, murmura la voix, avec un rien d'excitation. Donc tu tiens à cette femme malgré tout. James Moriarty pensait le contraire, et ç'a été son erreur. Je ne commettrai pas la même. Voyons donc comment nous pourrions l'inclure dans notre petit jeu…

Sherlock s'appuya à la table de chevet pour ne pas tomber, malade à l'idée que Molly était peut-être en train d'agoniser dans la pièce voisine, à deux pas de lui… Soudain, une main attrapa son bras, le força à se recoucher, avec douceur mais fermeté, remonta la couverture sur sa poitrine avant de se poser sur son front, légère comme une caresse.

\- Molly ? chuchota-t-il, essayant de ne pas instiller trop d'espoir dans sa voix.

\- _Encore_ ? s'énerva la voix. Ne t'attache pas trop, Sherlock. A la fin, il n'y aura plus que toi et moi, tu sais. Comme au début. Lorsque Mycroft ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à toi. Et avant que Victor n'arrive.

Un courant d'air glacial parcourut le palais mental du détective, comme si une porte mal refermée avait soudain été ouverte. Mais son palais mental était un endroit parfaitement hermétique. Parfaitement ordonné, sans courants d'air. Chaque porte était toujours prudemment refermée après chaque usage, parce que Sherlock savait à quel point il pouvait être dangereux de laisser de vieux souvenirs errer dans surveillance dans son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait tout vérifier.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les grandes portes de la salle de l'Albert Hall étaient fermées, ainsi que celles qui menaient aux coulisses. Sur les gradins, chacun était à sa place.

Au premier étage, rien d'anormal. Ses connaissances étaient soigneusement rangées dans les pièces prévues à cet effet. Les dernières, vides, au fond du couloir, attendaient d'être éventuellement remplies.

Au deuxième étage…

\- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien arrangé ton palais mental depuis la dernière fois, commenta la voix avec, peut-être, une pointe d'admiration.

Au deuxième étage, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à tous les lieux qu'il y avait amalgamés – le 221B, bien sûr, et le vieux bureau de son frère, son ancienne chambre chez ses parents, la morgue, l'église où il avait entendu de si merveilleux concerts dans son enfance. Il se heurta à Irène Adler alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, et elle lui fit un clin d'œil entendu. Ainsi, elle se promenait toujours librement dans son palais. Complètement nue.

D'accord, pourquoi pas.

\- Qui est cette femme qui se balade nue dans ton esprit ?

\- Pourquoi, répondit Sherlock sans réfléchir, tu es jalouse ?

Un sifflement étranglé, un mouvement brusque, un cri de rage, et il sentit des doigts se refermer sur sa gorge.

.

Jalouse _. Le mot à ne pas prononcer. Bien sûr, Eurus était jalouse. Elle voulait son frère pour elle toute seule – elle le voulait vivant, pour qu'il joue avec elle, s'occupe d'elle, et d'elle exclusivement, et elle le voulait mort, pour le punir de ne jamais avoir, comme elle le lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant,_ daigné poser les yeux sur elle _._

 _A Sherrinford, aussi, son premier réflexe avait été de l'étrangler. Enfin, juste après lui avoir pris la main. Un message plutôt contradictoire._

 _\- Sherlock, je ne sais pas de quelle trappe tu parles, mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de la fermer. Peut-être qu'il y a une autre solution._

 _Il n'était pas certain que Molly lui parlait réellement. Peut-être que cette discussion se passait seulement dans sa tête. En face de lui, dans le loft inondé, la jeune femme avait l'air de marcher sur l'eau. Il essaya de nager vers elle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? croassa-t-il entre deux inspirations douloureuses._

.

C'était nouveau. Ses hallucinations le menaçaient souvent, mais elles étaient rarement aussi… _saisissantes_ de réalisme. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. La voix reprit, froide et menaçante :

\- Ne. Me. Tente. Pas. Parce que je le ferais avec grand plaisir, tu sais.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a au grenier ?

Les doigts frémirent, se crispèrent, relâchèrent légèrement leur pression, et pour finir se rétractèrent. Sherlock monta rapidement l'escalier qui menait au loft, empli de couleurs que personnes n'avait jamais vues, de sons que personne n'avait jamais entendus. Son jardin secret, celui qu'il avait parfois du mal à atteindre, composé d'une enfilade de pièces dont les portes se grippaient parfois. Il avait eu besoin de cocaïne pour les ouvrir, les unes après les autres. Mycroft lui avait dit, un jour, que derrière ces portes l'attendait la mort, et que lorsqu'il ouvrirait la dernière, il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour parce que toutes les autres se refermeraient derrière lui.

\- Arrête de parler de Mycroft, c'est ennuyeux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Mycroft était ennuyeux, la voix avait raison. La main se posa de nouveau sur son bras et le caressa doucement, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- C'est tout ? Il n'y a rien d'autre dans ton palais mental ?

Bien sûr que si. Il restait le sous-sol. Mais comment un courant d'air aurait-il pu provenir d'une cave sans porte, ni fenêtre, ni soupirail – sans aucune communication avec le monde extérieur ?

\- Une trappe, peut-être ? suggéra doucement la voix.

.

 _Eurus avait profité de ce soir-là pour guider l'esprit de son frère vers le piège si soigneusement préparé durant leur enfance. Oui, il s'en souvenait à présent : ils avaient construit ensemble leurs palais mentaux respectifs. En secret, loin des adultes, loin de Mycroft, et même loin de Victor. C'était elle qui avait suggéré la trappe. En dernier recours, avait-elle précisé. Tout comme elle avait prévu un parachute dans sa forteresse volante. Sherlock avait acquiescé, et ajouté ce qu'il pensait être une issue de secours à l'architecture générale de son palais._

 _Il n'avait pas compris le sourire triomphant d'Eurus. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il ne lui resterait plus, trente ans plus tard, qu'à prendre son frère par la main et à l'emmener tranquillement se noyer dans la rivière souterraine qu'elle avait placée là._

 _La main de Molly se referma sur la sienne et la serra si fort qu'il en eut presque mal._

 _\- Tu essayes d'enterrer le problème comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais il existe, Sherlock. Essayer de le faire disparaître ne le règlera pas._

 _Elle avait raison, bien sûr, elle avait raison, mais le niveau de l'eau ne cessait de monter malgré tout._

 _Néanmoins, sa main était toujours dans la sienne, et le maintenait à flot. Il parvenait de nouveau à respirer._

.

Sherlock descendit, marche après marche, presque avec réticence, l'escalier qui menait aux fondations de son palais, à cette enfilade de cellules où il avait soigneusement emprisonné chacun des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu as _enfermé_ tes émotions ?

La voix semblait totalement extatique à cette idée.

\- Pas seulement les miennes. Celles des autres aussi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si toutes les portes s'ouvraient au même moment ? Sous l'effet d'une forte pression, par exemple ?

Cette question, son frère la lui avait déjà posée, des années auparavant, et il connaissait la réponse. Cependant, il hésita à la donner, parce qu'il lui semblait que la créature assise sur le bord de son lit était impatiente de voir le résultat, qui ne pouvait manquer d'être catastrophique. Toutes ces émotions sous les verrous, emprisonnées à double tour dans des coffres sécurisés, il les avait gardées si longtemps cachées que, lorsque John était arrivé et l'avait poussé à les laisser respirer un peu, Sherlock avait cru mourir. Ressentir à nouveau, après toutes ces années de réclusion volontaire, était proprement terrifiant.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant, les portes s'ouvraient de temps en temps, les pièces n'étaient plus si hermétiques qu'auparavant, alors peut-être que si elles cédaient d'un seul coup, il ne deviendrait pas _totalement_ fou. Et si tel était le prix à payer pour avoir rencontré John, cela lui convenait.

\- John, encore et toujours John ! siffla la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? Qu'est-ce que _Victor_ avait de si spécial ?

Pour la seconde fois, le nom de Victor fit trembler les fondations de son palais.

Sherlock passa prudemment la tête dans l'entrebâillure de sa chambre forte, cette petite pièce totalement sécurisée, où il se réfugiait lorsque le douleur menaçait de prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Au centre de son malais mental, le cœur même de sa personnalité. Il y était allé lorsqu'il avait été torturé en Serbie. Lorsque Mary lui avait tiré dessus chez Magnussen. Moriarty l'y attendait, dans une camisole de force, comme un double maléfique prêt à lui sauter dessus pour essayer de l'attirer…

 _Vers la trappe_ , réalisa soudain Sherlock. C'était là que sa Némésis s'efforçait de l'entraîner.

Mais aujourd'hui, Moriarty était tapi dans un coin et ne lui prêta aucune attention. En revanche, il était évident que le courant d'air provenait de cette pièce – ou, plus spécifiquement, de la trappe située au milieu de la chambre forte. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un ultime refuge, d'un moyen de fuir. Si elle frémissait de la sorte, c'était parce que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, était caché sous cette trappe, et s'efforçait de sortir.

Quelqu'un qui s'appelait Victor ?

Le courant d'air s'intensifia, comme une réponse positive à cette question. Mais Sherlock ne connaissait aucun Victor. Ou plutôt, son chemin avait croisé celui de nombreux Victor, mais aucun d'eux n'avait été assez important pour posséder une place au cœur de son palais mental.

\- Ouvre-la, Sherlock. Ouvre-la et tu sauras, chuchota la voix, tentatrice.

Il ne voulait pas, pas vraiment, mû par le pressentiment d'une catastrophe imminente, mais la curiosité avait toujours été sa principale caractéristique. Il entra dans la pièce.

Le courant d'air cessa brusquement.

Au centre de la chambre forte, assis sur la trappe, dans le but évidente de la maintenir fermée, se trouvait un chien.

\- Barberousse… murmura Sherlock.

.

 _Le dernier obstacle entre lui et l'horrible réalité. Fidèle jusqu'au bout, songea-t-il avec amertume. Victor, qu'il avait trahi sans le savoir, et qui était tout ce temps resté là, dans son esprit, pour garder la trappe fermée, pour empêcher Sherlock de se noyer._

 _\- Sherlock, écoute-moi, continuait doucement Molly. D'accord, ta sœur est folle, mais ce n'est pas en essayant de l'oublier que tu régleras le problème._

 _C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, sans le savoir. Nier la réalité, la nier avec violence, avec passion, avec désespoir. Ne plus ressentir. Ne plus s'attacher. Ne plus aimer. Parce que sa sœur finirait toujours par venir lui prendre ceux qui lui étaient chers._

.

\- Tu commences à te souvenir ? Enfin ? Oh, j'ai attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps !

La voix, urgente, fébrile, frénétique, fit courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les contours de son palais mental commencèrent à se dissoudre, et malgré toute sa volonté, il ne parvint pas à empêcher son esprit de revenir au 221B.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de trembler ! hurla la voix. Tu y étais presque ! Concentre-toi ! Retournes-y !

Sherlock ferma les yeux, crispa les mâchoires, sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son nez, mais rien à faire, il était bloqué dans son lit, tremblant de tous ses membres et pourtant pétrifié.

\- Si tu n'as pas arrêté de trembler dans une minute, Sherlock, je te tue. (La voix n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une certitude absolue.) Ça ne sera pas aussi intéressant que ce que j'avais prévu, mais tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement.

Il essaya désespérément de maîtriser les frissons qui couraient sur sa peau comme des vagues, en vain.

 _Le vent d'Est se lève, Sherlock. Et il vient te chercher._

C'est alors que son téléphone portable, posé sur sa table de nuit, se mit à sonner. Sherlock tendit la main, s'en empara. Ses doigts tremblèrent au moment d'accepter l'appel de son frère.

La forme quitta le lit précipitamment, comme pour résister à la tentation de l'étrangler devant témoin.

.

 _Pour finir, c'était le coup de fil de Mycroft qui avait fait fuir Eurus. Il avait dû, cette nuit-là, passer près de la vérité. Voilà pourquoi il avait semblé si peu lui-même au téléphone : il avait compris, avant Sherlock, que leur sœur était libre de ses mouvements. Puis, comme Sherlock, au lieu de faire confiance à son intuition, il s'était forcé à réfléchir rationnellement, à refouler la panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Et il en avait_ rationnellement _conclu qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Ah, ils faisaient une belle paire d'imbéciles, tous les deux._

 _Mais Eurus était partie, peut-être elle-même effrayée de ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Après tout, elle avait besoin de Sherlock vivant pour son grand jeu, qu'elle mettait au point depuis des années. Le tuer sur un coup de tête aurait été décevant._

 _Pour finir, c'était Mycroft qui l'avait sauvé. L'idée le frappa soudain : tout ce qu'avait fait Mycroft, depuis toujours, il l'avait fait pour protéger son petit frère. Le protéger de sa sœur démente, le protéger de Moriarty, le protéger de ses tendances autodestructrices. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il luttait toujours contre le même ennemi, puisqu'Eurus avait manipulé Moriarty, puisqu'elle avait fait son nid dans le palais mental de Sherlock, mais il ne s'était jamais avoué vaincu…_

 _\- Sherlock ? Ouvre les yeux._

 _La voix de Molly était calme, trop calme même, comme si elle cherchait à réprimer sa propre angoisse. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle aussi avait toujours été là pour lui._

 _Il ouvrit les yeux._

.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était bien étendu sur le sol, au milieu des piles de livres froissés, et Molly était penchée sur lui, une main derrière son crâne, l'autre tenant fermement la sienne.

\- Un bateau, ça ne marcherait pas ?

\- Un bateau ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Un bateau te permettrait de te maintenir à la surface, expliqua la jeune femme comme si elle connaissait son palais mental depuis toujours, comme si elle avait constaté les dégâts causés par les flots de la rivière souterraine, et recherché pour lui la solution la plus adaptée. L'eau va bien finir par redescendre un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je ne crois pas, murmura Sherlock.

\- Mais si, bien sûr que si. Tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est du temps. Tu es submergé par des sentiments que tu ne comprends pas, mais ça va passer. Et ce sera beaucoup plus facile avec un bateau.

\- Un bateau pirate ? demanda-t-il avec espoir (tout en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile : _tu as quoi, cinq ans et demie ?_ ).

Apparemment, la réponse à cette question était _oui_ , car elle lui sourit avec une affection qui fit naître une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine glacée.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Oui, un bateau pirate. Tu le vois ?

\- Oui.

Dans son palais mental, comme dans la réalité, elle lui tenait toujours la main, mais à présent elle était sur le pont du bateau, et l'invitait à monter. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, et soudain il était à bord, et tout devint un peu plus facile. Au-dessus de sa tête, le pavillon noir se dressait. Devant lui, le gouvernail semblait l'inviter à... reprendre la barre.

\- Ça marche, murmura-t-il, ébahi.

\- Bien sûr que ça marche.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais il ne se noyait plus. Il avait même l'impression que sous la coque, l'eau s'était à peu près stabilisée.

\- Ecoute, reprit Molly, j'ai compris que ta sœur est un monstre, qu'elle a tué des tas de gens, qu'elle a failli tuer John, et Mycroft, et peut-être moi aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'essayer de la cacher soit une bonne idée. C'est ce que ton frère a fait en vrai, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as raconté, et c'est ce que tu as fait dans ton palais mental. Et ça ne vous a fait du bien ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

Sa voix sonna de nouveau comme celle d'un enfant – un enfant abandonné, désespéré, anéanti, qui attend que les adultes viennent chasser ses terreurs nocturnes. Il sentit le pouce de Molly caresser doucement le dos de sa main.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de la sortir des ténèbres. De l'amener vers la lumière.

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre la métaphore. Mais il respirait de nouveau, ce qui était un net progrès.

\- Molly, je sais que tu penses qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous, mais je t'assure qu'Eurus est une vraie psychopathe. Il n'y a pas moyen de lui parler, pas moyen de l'atteindre, pas moyen de « l'amener vers la lumière », comme tu dis. Elle est complètement folle, un point c'est tout.

\- Les mots ne sont pas la seule façon de communiquer, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Sherlock secoua la tête, incrédule, jeta un regard sur son palais mental inondé, et aperçut le violon, qui flottait sur l'eau, à quelques centimètres de la coque du bateau.


End file.
